Hunter of Lucifer
by Flaredragon117
Summary: Percy is adopted by Artemis and her hunters after his mother was murdered. Artemis will eventually see him as a son/friend. His life won't be easy and it's going to get worse when an exiled god is coming for him. Percy is a hunter. Will Olympus accept Percy as one of them or not? Will Percy be able to save humanity? It's a pretty bad summary but the story is good. I guarantee it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Flare dragon here with this story! It was a 'request' from my buddy,** _ **DA Exodus**_ **. Anyway, I hope you like the story. This story is a challenge from** _ **DA Exodus**_ **so you might find more of this story around in the future.**

 **I do not own anything that's Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan owns it. I don't own the OC as well, DA Exodus owns the OC.**

"(text)" – People talking

' _(text_ )' – People thinking

 **Chapter One**

Blood. Screaming. Rain. That's all that Percy saw and heard that night. He was quivering at the corner of his room while he saw his step-father, Gabe Ugliano, beat on his mother in cold blood. Percy cried and kept shedding tears as he saw Gabe beat his mother to death with a baseball bat. He didn't know why this was happening. All he remembered was that he and his mother was having his favorite dinner when Gabe came in through the front door. Something was wrong when Percy saw him. His eyes were red, and his movements were sluggish. And the next thing Percy realized, Gabe had begun to yell at his mother and she was yelling back. Gabe began to yell louder and then tried to run towards Percy with fists raised. His mother got in the way, protecting Percy from getting hit. Soon after, rain began to pour down hard and Gabe began beating his mother and Percy ran to the corner in panic and began crying.

Seeing Gabe beat his mother wasn't uncommon; but none of them went as far, or as extreme, as this.

When Percy saw blood spatter, he ran out of the kitchen and headed for the door that led out of the apartment. He almost made it before he was pulled away from the door.

Percy tried to fight back by throwing wild punches and kicks but Gabe simply laughed and threw him towards the coffee table. He cried in pain and saw Gabe coming towards him. He grabbed Percy by the collar of his shirt before yelling at him and threw him on the ground. Percy began to cough up blood. The next thing he saw was Gabe grabbing a broken bottle and slashed him across the chest. Percy was dazed. He felt the warm blood flowing down his torso and drenching his shirt. The next thing he felt was massive pain that was unbearable to his young body and screamed in pain.

Percy knew in his young mind that he was gonna die soon so he just closed his eyes and hoped for it to end. He heard thunder and more rain as he waited for Gabe to finish him off. He waited and waited but nothing happened until he heard Gabe grunting and something hitting the ground. He slowly opened his eyes to see what was wrong. He saw Gabe on the floor with several arrows going through his back, legs and the head. One actually got through his chest right above the heart. Soon his blood began to pool around the wounds.

He didn't know what to think until he heard a voice coming from right behind him, "Are you okay?"

He lifted his head up to see a girl with a silver bow and an arrow aiming at Gabe's body. The girl looked like she was twelve or thirteen years old. It was hard to tell from his position. Her attire was one of a dark blue parka with silver fur around the trim. She had on grey cargo pants and black combat boots, the right boot holding a small throwing knife. Her auburn hair is tied up in a ponytail and she had on a small silver hair pin that's the shape of the full moon. What stood out the most were her eyes. They were the color of silver or platinum. They shined with hatred and …protection, just like his mothers eyes.

"Come on child, stay with me. Are you okay?" The girl asked again. Percy didn't know how to respond, so he just began to cry again. The girl quickly put away her bow and carefully carried Percy in her arms.

"Calm yourself young one. Please breath and calm down." She saw that Percy was still sobbing loudly and sighed. "I guess I have to do something, please don't panic when I do this."

Percy was confused until she brought out her right hand and it began to glow silver. Before he could scream or squirm out of her hold, she brought her hand towards his forehead and did a small chant. Percy stopped crying and felt the pain go away. As he felt the pain receding, exhaustion took over and he fell asleep within the girl's hold.

"Much better." muttered the girl. She turned to find another female, who looks to be fourteen, in similar attire with the exception of a silver tiara. Her ginger hair is loose and behind her shoulders. She slightly bowed to the smaller girl,

"Lady Artemis" Artemis sighed, "There's no need to bow Phoebe. Did you find it?" Phoebe shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Where ever it was, it disappeared before we could corner it. There are still hunters looking around the area in case it left any trails." Artemis nodded before looking down at the sleeping boy. Phoebe followed her gaze and saw the boy as well.

"Where did you-" Phoebe started but stopped when she took a look around the room and saw Gabe in a puddle of his own blood.

"You saved him from that man, didn't you?" Phoebe asked. Artemis slowly nodded. "But my Lady, he's a boy." Artemis frowned, "He may be a boy but he is still young and innocent. Though he should consider himself lucky, if I wasn't looking around here then he would have died."

"Even though you saved him, he won't last much longer my lady. His wounds are deep and it seems he lost a lot of blood. Isn't it better to end his life now while he's asleep?" Phoebe asked. Artemis didn't really like the idea but she thought that it's probably for the best. Before she could say anything, Percy gripped her shirt and sobbed. She looked down again to see him awake and looking at her with sea green eyes that were brimming with tears.

"Momma…*sniff*…momma hurt…"Percy managed to say between his sobs. Artemis' eyes widened before looking towards Phoebe. "Look around this apartment and see if something happened to his mother." Phoebe nodded and ran toward the bedrooms. When she came back and told Artemis what she found, Artemis boiled in rage.

"Make sure to burn her body and send a message to Hades to see if she could receive paradise. As for the man," She looked at the corpse, "you can do whatever you want with the corpse. Burn it, bury it, or feed it to the wolves, I don't care." Artemis commanded. She then looked at Percy and felt sorry for the little boy. He must have watched his mother get beaten to death. No child should ever see that torture. She quickly put Percy on the sofa and brought her hands to the wound on his chest and began to heal it. She may not be the god of medicine and healing, but she could still do enough to make sure he lives. By the time she finished she was exhausted, but at least she knew he would survive. Doing something out of her domain always leaves her tired and exhausted. As she quickly recovered from healing him, she saw how Percy had fallen asleep and had bit of drool coming out of his mouth. She couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked.

"M'Lady." Said goddess turned to find her lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade, at the front door. "We have searched the entire city, we couldn't find it. Whatever that thing thou sensed this morning was, it has vanished." Zoe Nightshade had on the same parka jacket as Artemis but had on white cargo pants and had knives strapped to her sides. Her long obsidian-colored hair has been tied up and wears a silver tiara. "What are thou next orders?"

Artemis simply said, "Pack up the camp and get ready to move. We're heading west." Zoe bowed, "Very well m'Lady." She then left to carry the order.

"I really hate bowing." Artemis sighed. She continued to stare at the young child. He couldn't be older than three. He's perhaps two but yet how could he still be alive for that kind of wound. He couldn't be human. He's most likely a demigod or possibly...

She lost her train of thoughts when she felt a small pair of arm wrapping around her legs. Percy was hugging her and burying his face into her stomach. She couldn't help but hug him back. He went through so much in such a short time. He just lost his mother. He has been beaten and cut in several places. She healed the wound on his chest but she knew that it will leave a nasty scar. She gently pushed him away and looked into his eyes.

"Everything will be okay young one." She didn't know what to think or do for the boy but anything's better than just leaving him here. "Do you have anyone you can be with, an aunty or a grandmother perhaps?" Percy shook his head.

"I only had mommy…" Percy whispered, "Can I be with you?" He asked, hoping that the goddess would take him away from here. At that moment, Artemis felt something in her chest. The longer she looked at the little boy, the stronger the feeling felt. The feeling itself wasn't foreign. It was one of love and care for a child. She had this feeling when she took care of the young girls at the hunt but this felt different. She assumed it was because this feeling was toward a boy and not a girl this time. She gently lifted him back into her arms again and smiled,

"Of course you can be with me young one." Percy smiled, "But first, I need to know your name."

"Percy Jackson."

"Hello Percy, my name is Artemis. If you really want to, you can be with me and my hunt." Percy nodded and hugged Artemis before falling asleep again. "I guess we'll be going now." Artemis teleported her and Percy away from the apartment and rain and into camp and quickly walked to her tent

"Artemis, I finished burning the woman's body and made sure Hades sent her to Elysium." Phoebe said as she entered Artemis tent, "As for the man's body I-" She stopped as soon as she saw Percy sleeping in the goddess's arms.

"Artemis," Phoebe said in confusion, "what is that boy doing here?"

"He's staying with us."

"What!? You can't be serious!"

"I am and there's nothing that you or the hunt can do to change my mind. Could you gather up the hunters? I want to tell them the news of our little member." Phoebe slowly nodded, obviously she wasn't happy about Percy staying with them.

~ _Small Time skip_ ~

By the time Phoebe got all the hunters gathered, Artemis got Percy some new clothes and cleaned his face from all the dirt and blood he got from the apartment.

Artemis got out of her tent with Percy and brought him to the hunters by the campfire. The hunters were surprised when they saw Percy right behind Artemis.

"Ladies, I've called all of you here so I can introduce to you our new member, his name is Percy." This caused instant pandemonium.

"He's a boy! He can't stay here."

"This is an all girl camp!"

"Why is he here!?"

"That's enough!" Zoe shouted and got all the hunters to shut up.

"Thank you Zoe," Artemis continued, "I know that boys are not allowed to be in the hunt but we must give him a chance. He doesn't have anyone else to look after him and I won't leave a child so young and innocent alone in the world. And besides, we could teach him." This confused some of the hunters.

"What do you mean by 'teach him'?" Phoebe asked.

"We can teach him how to respect women and treaty them nicely. Show him what to do and what not to do. He might even follow our ways and remain celibate." The hunters looked among each other to see if they agreed on this. Some nodded while others shrugged their shoulders but all looked back at Artemis and nodded.

"I'm glad that you agree. Now we must get ready to leave. We're heading west to see if we can track that thing down." Artemis dismissed the girls and all began to travel. Some of the hunters grumbled about this thing they've been trying to hunt. Truth be told, Artemis wasn't sure _what_ they were hunting exactly. All she knew was that she felt this type of _source,_ or power. The first thing she thought it was a powerful monster or possibly a titan but wasn't sure. Either way, she needs to hunt it down and kill it. The source of power kept going everywhere and always goes out of their reach before they could even get close to it. Strangely enough, that source led them to Percy.

" _I hope you're ready for your new family Percy, because they will give you a tough time._ " Artemis thought, almost feeling pity for the boy.

 _Somewhere else in the distance, in the far off distance…_

A man was standing on the roof of a tall skyscraper in a large city. The citizens were inside avoiding the heavy rain and occasional lightning and thunder, with the exception of a few walking by. He felt the heavy rain drops pouring down on his face and body. He had an Iris message that showed him the scene between Artemis and Percy. He couldn't help but smile.

"So, Artemis took in a male child." He said looking at an iris message, "I would have never thought." He looked down to his clenched fist and sighed,

"The time is nearing." He swiped away the image in front of him and looked at the city below him. "So many lives being risked and all for revenge…" The man said with little care or pity.

"Well, I have to get prepared. I can't let Percy think that I'm some kind of slob." He pulled back the black hood from his face and looked around. His violet eyes looked at the bodies around. The corpses were cut in pieces and there was blood everywhere. There were also an insane amount of dust and sand around him…

"Guess it's time to go to my next destination. I hope there won't be any rain over there." He straightened up his black, leather jacket and made sure his shirt didn't have any stains. Once satisfied, he vanished into darkness, only leaving behind dark purple feathers.

 **A/N: And that's the first chapter of this story. I made this story as a favor ( more as a challenge) from my friend,** _ **DA Exodus**_ **, I hope you like this story and PLEASE reviews or PMs. I want to know how I'm doing. Also, I'm going to be working on all the requests that you guys have been sending me. It'll take a while but I'll eventually get them done.**

 **Flaredragon out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Flaredragon right here with the second chapter of '** ** _Hunter of Lucifer_** **'. I hope you like it. I'm still working on some oneshots for a few people. Now a few things: 1) I'll be having the hunters call Artemis "Lady Artemis", I had a bit of trouble in the previous chapter because of Zoe talking middle-english, 2) The romance for Percy and Bianca won't happen for another few chapters, 3) I'll follow parts of the canon. If I have to, I'll be re-reading the series.**

 **I don't own the Percy Jackson book or any of it's characters. I don't own the OC either, he belongs to** ** _DA Exodus,_** **a good friend.**

"(text)" – People talking

' _(text_ )' – People thinking

 **Chapter Two**

"You're almost done Percy. Just a few more bites." Artemis encouraged Percy to finish the last bits of eggs and geese for breakfast. "Don't you want to be big and strong?"

The hunters were cleaning up the dishes and table while Artemis was helping Percy to finish up his 'little' breakfast. Most of the hunt didn't really know much about boys, but they know that a three year old boy couldn't finish a three egg meal with cooked geese and several fruits and milk.

Right now the Artemis and the hunt are somewhere in the mid west, which was unusual since they would always be nearby Olympus for the annual winter-solstice meeting in Manhattan. The hunt was still searching that 'source' of power they sensed last year when they found Percy, though they haven't found it and couldn't find any traces either. Speaking of Percy, his first year in the hunt has been quite something.

Percy stayed close to Artemis ever since he joined the hunt. You would always see the little boy close to the goddess. It would be when Artemis is having a meal. You'd see him sitting down and watching Artemis practice with her bow or hunting knives. Heck, only places he doesn't follow the goddess is when she has to go to the restroom or take a shower! Whenever a hunter asks him why he's so close to their goddess he replies with the same answer,

"Because I feel safe with her."

This surprised the hunters when he first said that. They gave him a bit of respect for that but it wasn't much considering that they ignored him most of the time. To be honest, most of them wanted to do some pranks to the small child but they didn't want to anger Artemis. It truly shocked the hunters that their goddess has grown so fond of the small boy.

Amazingly, Artemis was happy for Percy to be so close to her. Over the year, Percy has grown so close to Artemis that he began to call her 'mom' or 'mommy'. Artemis couldn't smiling for _hours_ when she first him call her 'mommy'.

Percy grew up a little within the year. The hunt made sure to cut his hair every once in a while. It was similar to the ones that the military gets, though it's not as short. Another thing was his injuries. His injuries from that night from Gabe recovered and healed but the one he got from across the chest was still there as one big scar. The hunters cringe every time they see that scar on his small, young body.

One thing that made Percy happy was him wearing the same attire the other hunters wear. It made him feel like one of them. It wasn't very far off since the younger hunters would play with him often. They often thought of him as their little brother and are usually nice to him. The older hunters were a different story. They have a harder time acknowledging him as one of them. Whenever Percy would walk towards them or try to talk to them, they would just walk away or pretend he wasn't there. Artemis isn't pleased with their behavior but after being taught that males are bad for so long she couldn't really blame them. At least they don't hurt the small child.

Anyway, Artemis told the hunters to stay away incase Zeus finds out about Percy during the meeting and tries to kill him.

After Percy 'little' breakfast, Artemis told him to stay with Zoe and teleported to Olympus. Artemis was the last one to enter the throne room and sat down. The meeting was pretty boring as Zeus and Athena were rambling on and on about monsters and certain demigods being a possible threat. She doesn't really mind Athena since she's a powerful and strategic warrior and one of her favorite sisters. Zeus on the other hand…not a good male, even by a guy's standard.

The meeting finished after Zeus left in a shower of sparks and lightning. All the other gods were leaving as Artemis called the attention of two unlikely gods.

"Hades…Hera…may I have a moment of your time?"

Both gods were rather surprised for Artemis wanting to talk them since she barely talks to them at all but they complied and walked to her.

"What do you need Artemis?" Hera asked with a little venom in her words. Artemis rolled her eyes. She knew that Hera hates the children of Zeus but come on, does she really have act like a bitch?

"I'm here to ask you two some favors." Hades' left eyebrow rose.

"What kind of favors?"

Artemis sighed, "First, we need to go somewhere more private, away from Zeus." Artemis whispered. Hades smiled and clapped his hands. The next thing Artemis and Hera knew was being near a cave and a fireplace in front of them.

Hera turned to Hades, "Really, a cave? Couldn't it have been a five star hotel or something?"

Hades frowned, "I'm not much for those fancy places. And besides, what's wrong being in the outdoors and having a cozy fire?" This surprised Artemis but she knew she had to focus on the situation.

"Never mind the place. As long as were away from my asshole father then I don't care." Thunder was heard in the distance but the three gods ignored it. Artemis breathed in deeply before speaking again. "Hades, I need you to mask someone's presence." This confused Hades.

"Why do you want me to do that? How are you trying to hide her?" Artemis pursed her lips.

"T-this demigod…he-"

"He? You're protecting a male? I thought you hate males?" Hera interrupted. Artemis eyebrow twitched but stayed calm.

"It's… complicated but I need help to hide him because he's… … …my son." She whispered the last part out, her head turned to the side in fear. She's not embarrassed of her son, far from it. She's just worried of how the two would react. She turned back to see the shocked faces of the two.

"Well, either you broke your vow…" Hera accused. Artemis took out her hunting knifes and was about to carve some scars into the queen of the gods if it wasn't for Hades,

"OR…something happened to you that had you keep him" Hades suggested coming in between the two angry goddesses, "Care to explain about your son?" Hades asked. Artemis sighed,

"Fine, it began last year when my hunt and I was searching for some kind of being with a weird scent…"

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Over the next ten minutes, the moon goddess explained how she met her little Percy and how he lost mother, the way he held Artemis for safety and comfort. She also went on about him being alone and so she took him in.

"Well then, that's an interesting story. The man-hating goddess of the hunt took in a boy to the hunt," Hades commented while roasting a marshmallow over the fire, Artemis assumed that he just conjured up the marshmallow, "Not only that, but you adopted him as well." Hades finished before blowing the fire off the marshmallow and eating the burnt treat.

"Yeah yeah, I adopted him and now I've grown attached to the little boy. I truly think of him as my own child." Artemis stated with a genuine smile and soft eyes. Hera's eyes narrowed at the maiden goddess.

"You do realize that once Zeus finds out, he'll take him away and most likely kill him too." Artemis and Hades looked at the fire, the colors of the flames reflecting off their silver and onyx eyes.

"That's the reason why I'm asking you two to help me." Artemis' eyes showed how much she really cared for the young child. Hera still looked unconvinced. Hades simply clapped his hands and stood up.

"Okay, I'll help you." This surprised both the goddesses.

"Really, you're actually going to help me?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. I am, and so will my sister." Hades said while eyeing Hera. Hera rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll help you. Though you owe me a few favors in the future." Hera warned but continued, "What do you want me to do?"

Artemis smiled, "I need you to keep Zeus busy." This confused Hera.

"Why do you want me to keep him busy?"

"Because, I'll be using my time to be with the hunt _and_ raising my little boy, so I won't be in Olympus as much as before. Zeus will find something suspicious about that and try to find out what's happening. I need to you to keep him distracted whenever he tries to contact me." Artemis then turned to Hades,

"I need you to hide my son's presence. I know he's not really a mortal considering he has the scent of an immortal. I know he will be strong when he's older so I need to hide him from monsters and the other gods, especially Zeus." Hades smiled,

"I'd be happy to help." Artemis sighed in relief.

"Thank you, both of you." Hera waved off the gratitude and vanished in a flash of light. Hades remained for a minute before walking away. Artemis grabbed his arm,

"Wait." Hades looked at her.

"Is there something else?"

"Why are willing to help me so easily? I thought I'd have to threaten you or bribe you; so why?"

Hades expression was somber. He looked to the moonlit sky and softly said, "Because I know how it feels when Zeus threatens your children. I lost the chance of seeing my child grow up. I don't want you to go through the same experience." He then smiled, "Besides, you're my favorite niece, it'd bad of me if I couldn't give a few favors for my family. Though I have one condition before I help you."

"What's your condition?" Artemis asked, wondering if his condition has anything to do with Percy.

"I'll help you if you let me bless your son."

Artemis' eyes narrowed, "What kind of blessing?"

Hades chuckled, "Don't worry little niece; I'll bless him so he could shadow travel and have the ability to tame hellhounds." Artemis looked pissed as Hades began to laugh.

"Do not call me lit-; wait you can tame hellhounds?" Hades stopped laughing. He looked at her with a blank face for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"That's not important right now. May I bless him? It doesn't have to be now; it could be when he's older." Artemis glared at him before nodding.

"Okay, you can bless him, but when he's ten years old, got it!" Hades nodded.

"Say Artemis, did you give him your blessing yet?" Artemis quickly shook her head,

"Not yet, I have to let him grow and mature before giving him my blessing." Artemis said. Hades nodded before sinking into the shadows.

 _~The Hunting Camp~_

Percy basically tackled Artemis with a hug when he saw her enter their tent. Artemis smiled and returned the hug. It wasn't easy for Artemis to hug, even with her hunters. She's not much of a touchy feelings kind of person, though she likes it when Percy hugs her. She lifted up the small boy and walked toward their bed-like sleeping bags.

Their sleeping bags were made of fur and pelt from the animals she hunted and killed. She set the boy down into his furry and cozy bed.

"Which story would my little boy like?" Artemis asked sweetly. Percy smiled.

"Leto! Leto!" He shouted before giggling. Artemis smiled,

"So you want the story of your grandmother?" Percy eagerly nodded.

"Well it started when she was born, to the titans Croeus and Phoebe, also known as my grandparents…" Artemis began telling how her mother was one of Zeus' first and favorite lovers. The time of her mother being pregnant and how she had to flee to escape Hera's wrath. She even told him the time of Leto giving birth to her and her brother, Apollo. Around the ending of her story, she saw how calm and sleepy Percy was and began stroking his soft, black hair. She began humming a soothing tune to help him fall asleep. She saw how much Percy tried to stay awake as his eyes kept opening up only for them to be closed longer and longer each time. By the time Percy fell asleep, Artemis made sure he was tucked in and was comfortable.

She couldn't help but think of how much things had changed over the year. The first few weeks of Percy being here was a complete disaster. Percy couldn't stop breaking things or messing with other people's stuff. She remembered when Percy was playing with their fishing lures and the hooks. He also got the fishing lines all tangled up and the hunt couldn't use their fishing rods so they had to stick with nuts and berries that night. It wasn't easy to say the least, especially since this was Artemis first time of taking care of a child so young. Luckily, several of the hunters had some experiences since they had smaller siblings, so they knew how to handle most of Percy's situations.

As Artemis was getting ready to rest with her son, Zoe, her lieutenant, quickly came in, "Lady Artemis, we finally found a trace of that presence." Zoe said urgently but also quiet so she wouldn't wake up the small child.

Artemis quickly summoned her bow and arrows and left with Zoe. Before they left, Artemis had some hunters to stay behind to protect the camp, she also had half her pack of wolves stay behind as well.

As the remaining hunters and wolves search the perimeter, they didn't notice someone entering Artemis' tent.

This person was wrapped in a thin layer of shadows and darkness. His presence began to lightly suck out the light of the torches in the tent. It didn't last long though as he got rid of the shadows around him by snapping his fingers. He took off his leather jacket and relaxed. It's been a while since he's been in a place so warm and cozy. He pulled his long, black hair back due to them covering his eyes. He then saw Percy. His violet eyes began to glow a little as he inspected the little boy. He kneeled down and saw how peaceful the small child was sleeping. He smiled,

"So cute. So innocent." He began to stroke Percy's features and saw how Percy squirmed under his touch.

"Percy," He said in a tone of kindness, but it also held in some sadness, "I hope Artemis will prepare you for your destiny…and your eventual demise." The man looked around the tent. He slowly lifted his hand and touched Percy forehead with his index and middle fingers. He quickly looked through all his memories. He smiled as he saw most of those memories being with Artemis and her hunt.

"It appears that she really does care for you." The man stood up. And

"I see Artemis is still a fantastic hunter." The man said as he observed the pelts and antlers on the walls of the enchanted tent. He quietly turned and left the tent. He had himself cloaked in shadows once more before walking by the hunters, undetected. The wolves though, noticed him and began to growl and bark at him. The man quickly waved his hand in front of the wolves, causing them to fall down unconscious. All the hunters that were still in the vicinity ran to see the wolves and tried to wake them up. The man grinned before vanishing in darkness. The only things left behind were more of those purple feathers.

 **A/N: An that's the end of this chapter. I had a hard time getting this chapter started so I'm glad that I had it done. I meant to have done last week, but I didn't have a clear thought for it so I worked on some other stuff. I hoped you like it. Also, do me a favor…**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I find it hard to know how I did if you guys don not leaves reviews or PMS. Happy New Year!**

 **Dec. 29, 2015**

 **Flaredragon out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flaredragon here. Here's another chapter for this story. I hope you like it. This will be a more soft, family chapter.**

 ** _DA Exodus: Is it going to be some mushy shit because if it is, then I'll grab Zoe's bow and-_**

 ** _Flaredragon: NO! It's not! Relax, besides_** ** _I'M_** ** _the writing this story, so keep your shit together!_**

 ** _DA Exodus: Fine, but this chapter better be good, got it?_**

 ** _Flaredragon: Aye sir!_**

 ** _DA Exodus: Flaredragon doesn't own the Percy Jackson series or any of its characters. The OC is mine though, he's a f****ing badass!_**

"(text)" – People talking

' _(text_ )' – People thinking

 **Chapter Three**

It was a beautiful summer morning. The sun was beginning to rise and give off this golden color to the clear and starry, night sky; the golden color clashing with the remaining violet in the beautiful sky. The view was even more beautiful as the sun showed above the tree lines and showed off its sunny rays. It was something that would give any morning a good start… but not today.

Today marked Percy's seventh birthday. Percy would have been excited about this day if the hunt let him have a day to relax and enjoy his little hobbies. He could have gone to a nearby lake and dip his feet into the cool water, he could have roasted a few marshmallows above the fire, he could've at least be with the wolf pups and play them. But instead, he was fighting one of the toughest girls in the hunt today…

Phoebe.

Right now Percy was on one knee and was breathing hard as he looked at the hunter. His face was beaded with sweat and his white t-shirt was soaked in sweat and dirt. His sweatpants and been dirtied and received several cuts from Phoebe's hunting knifes. So far he had been trying to attack and hit the hunter for the past ten minutes but couldn't land a single hit on her. Phoebe only looked at Percy with a small smile,

"Come on little boy, don't you want to fight like a girl?" Phoebe taunted. Percy knew she was messing with him and couldn't help but smile.

"I'll show you… that I can fight…sis." Percy panted out. The fourteen year old hunter simply giggled and gestured him to come at her. Percy quickly stood up and threw a roundhouse kicked her right knee. Phoebe quickly sheathed her knives before holding her ground and catching the young boy's ankle. Before Percy could react, Phoebe pulled by him by his leg and got him in a head lock. Percy tried to escape her grip by elbowing her sides, but quickly stopped as Phoebe tightened her hold on him.

"You have to be quicker Percy." She warned before letting go of her hold and sending a quick palm strike to his chest. Percy stumbled back bit before falling on his back. He groaned before coming back up with a bit of difficulty.

Phoebe smiled, "I'm glad that you're getting back up. This would have been too easy if you just get knocked out by one hit."

Percy ran as fast as he could to deliver a punch to her sternum with his left fist. Phoebe rolled her eyes before stepping to the side and seeing the punch go right by her. She then grabbed his left arm and pulled him closer before wrapping her other arm around his neck from behind. Percy was struggling and began to choke from her hold. In desperation for freedom, Percy elbowed Phoebe to the side with his free hand but it didn't cause the girl much pain, though it did annoy her. Deciding to finish their fight, Phoebe pulled out one of her knife and pressed the cold blade against the small boy's neck.

"Give up little boy. You can't beat me when if you're struggling this bad." Phoebe said flatly. Percy stopped moving and nodded in defeat. Phoebe let go of her hold again and stepped back. Percy faltered a bit but stood back up.

"I think that's enough training for you little boy." Percy dropped his hands and frowned.

"But I still wanted to fight." Percy pouted. Phoebe laughed and gently patted his head.

"I know you do, but we can't do anymore fighting right now. You need to rest and practice on your moves, ok?"

Percy sighed but smiled, "Ok."

Phoebe gave Percy a quick hug goodbye and left him to go to her tent. Percy stayed there for a little longer as he looked at the morning sky.

" _A way to start my morning…_ "

Percy began walking toward the cooking tent to help out with breakfast. As soon as he got inside, an apron was thrown at his face. He quickly took it off and saw two hunters cooking up some eggs and bacon. The hunter that threw him the apron was staring at him,

"I'm glad you're here little brother. Could you help us by washing the fruit?" Percy nodded.

Percy began helping out with cooking and the chores about a few months ago. He remembered how hard it was for him to do any of the chores, like laundry or setting up the dining table. At first he complained about having to do the chores around the camp but Artemis told him that everyone had responsibilities in the hunt and have to do them.

After him helping with the fruit and served breakfast to everyone, he sat next to his mother and began eating. Artemis looked over and saw her son eating his eggs and toasts as if it was his last meal and soon having seconds. She didn't understand how one small boy can eat so much…

"Hey mom?"

Artemis blinked, "Hmm?" She saw Percy looking at her with crumbs around his face.

"Are we going to study today?"

"Yes sweetie, we will tonight after dinner." Artemis, in her 20 year old form, said sweetly before grabbing a piece of cloth and wiping away the crumbs off his face. She was happy that Percy was interested in learning stuff. He would always ask her this question every day. If there was a day that Artemis couldn't do it, then he would ask Zoe and Phoebe. It actually amazes them that Percy wanted to learn this much.

"Though you have to do some more training before dinner; we can't have you slack off now." Artemis continued as Percy deflated. As much as he loved his family, he doesn't like to do so much training. The hunters don't show mercy when they train, even to the younger ones, and especially to him!

"Okay…" Percy groaned.

"Don't worry Percy. I'm sure that you're going to be fine." Artemis reassured as she ruffled his hair.

After breakfast he helped clean up the dishes and the table. He usually has free time during breakfast and always spends that time playing with the youngest hunters or with the wolf pups. Though today was different. He walked out of the camp and went to the nearest lake, thinking about his dream.

The dream was the same one he had twice a week. Actually, now that he thought about it, it was more like a nightmare. The nightmare started out the same way. He hears the rain outside of this small apartment with thunder in the distance. He was hiding in the corner as he saw some man beating up a woman. It scared him to no end as he saw blood being splattered and hearing the screaming. The man would then turn to him when Percy would try escaping. The dream usually ends after that. Though last night was different.

The man grabbed Percy when he tried to escape and threw him at a table. The next thing he knew was the man slashing his chest with a broken bottle and blood soaking his shirt. Then there was this pain, this tremendous pain that almost made Percy black out. With his vision slightly fuzzy, he saw the man raising the bottle to try strike him one more time. The hit never came as he saw the man now on the ground with arrows sticking out of him. The final part of the dream was this young girl with beautiful silver eyes was carrying him and was soothing him and helping him calm down. After that the dream ends.

Percy unconsciously gripped his shirt, right at the spot where his scar is. The scar went across his chest, from the top left of his chest to a diagonal cut at the bottom, ending right next to the sternum. He knew the scar was a sensitive topic to the hunters. Whenever he asks about it, they would be uneasy and cringe whenever they see it, especially to the younger hunters. Actually, the more he thought about it, the spot where that man cut him in his dream matches the spot where his scar is and the more that girl resembling his mother. He shook his head and dismissed the dream out of his head.

He eventually returned to the camping grounds of the hunt and went to practice archery. Hey, he promise his mother that he'd practice.

 _~Time Skip~_

Percy was exhausted.

His afternoon training was Hell! The first part was archery when Zoe came and helped him out. It was fine with the first dozens shots, that is until Zoe decided that he should do five hundred shots and that they should all be bullseyes! After that Cynthia, one of the younger hunters, taught me some new techniques and maneuvers with the hunting knifes. She nearly cut off his head! The final part was…Phoebe. For some reason she thought that I needed to do some hand-to-hand combat. As if this morning's fight wasn't enough. To make things worse, she made it into a free style boxing match! Percy loves his sisters don't get him wrong, but there are times that he thinks of them as sadistic monsters.

He was semi-limping back to the tent where he and Artemis sleeps in. Artemis walked up to him and helps him clean his small wounds as he had a little bit of nectar.

"Is it really necessary for me to go through this training?" Percy asked after he finished the nectar and Artemis cleaning the wounds.

"Yes, it is Percy. Don't you want to be strong and nimble like your sisters?" Artemis asked. Percy nodded.

"Yes I do mother, but don't you think that they should at _least_ hold back a little bit?"

"No, they shouldn't. Would an enemy hold back for you?"

Percy sighed, "No mom."

Artemis smiled, "I'm glad you understand."

The two eventually got into their pajamas and got in their sleeping bags. Artemis was just about to sleep when her son called her.

"Mom, can I tell you something?"

Artemis groaned but smiled, "Sure, even though I want to sleep. What do you want to tell me?"

"I've been having this weird and horrifying dream these past few weeks and I was wondering what you think it means." This got Artemis attention.

"Well, it's common for demigods to have these dreams young one. They usually show what happened in the past or show a possible future. They usually connect with your life in some way." Percy looked a little tensed after hearing that.

"Can you tell me what happens in your dreams?" Artemis asked. Percy slowly nodded before telling everything from the man beating a woman to a girl saving him from the man murdering him. Artemis looked awkward and uncomfortable as her son told her his dream, knowing the truth behind it.

"I know what your dream actually is Percy." Artemis informed and caught Percy's attention.

"Really? What does it mean?"

Artemis shook her head, "Your dream was showing your past young one."

"My past?"

"Yes, it was showing you the life you had before I… before I found you." Artemis hesitated at the last part. Percy's eyes widened and looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"What do you mean 'before you found me'? I thought I was always your son." Percy asked, hurt to know that the goddess in front of him actually wasn't his mother. Artemis looked at Percy with soft eyes and brought him close to him.

"You _are_ my son young one and you always will be. It doesn't matter if you're adopted or not, all your sisters are adopted in this family as well." Percy felt a little better after hearing that.

"As for your life before I found you, I'm not too sure, but that man abused you and your birth mother. The night I found you was the night he killed her and tried to kill you too. Luckily I killed him before he could, that's how you have that scar on your chest."

Percy looked down toward the floor, thinking about what he heard. He wanted to cry, but found that he couldn't. Why should he feel sad for a woman that he couldn't remember? Why should he feel bad that he wasn't Artemis's actual son? He still loves her as any son would. Same with Artemis loving him like a true mother. He looked up at Artemis with his bright, sea green eyes,

"Did she get a proper burial?" Artemis nodded.

"She did young one. I made sure that Hades got her in paradise." Percy was satisfied and finally went to bed. Artemis followed in suit.

Percy smiled in his sleep, knowing that things are alright and he couldn't ask for anything from his family. He has a loving mother and many sisters that care for him; it seems like nothing will ever happen to them. But like they say in the ancient times…

Nothing lasts forever…

 **A/N: And that's the third chapter for this story! I know it's a little short, but it's here to help build up the plot of the story. The next update will happen soon.** ** _Very_** ** _soon._** **Most likely in about two weeks or so for** ** _DA Exodus's_** **birthday.**

 ** _DA Exodus: Flaredragon! What plans do you have for my OC?_**

 ** _Flaredragon: You'll find out soon amigo. Also, DON'T RUSH! It takes time for me to do these updates._**

 ** _SMACK!_**

 ** _Flaredragon: OW! What was that for?!_**

 ** _DA Exodus: Because you are lazy and just draw in class. This is it for now, please review and let us know what you of this story. Also, check my stories if you like Naruto, Percy Jackson and Harry Potter!_**

 **Feb. 5, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Flaredragon here with the fourth chapter of '** _ **Hunter of Lucifer'**_ **. I know some of you are thinking '** _ **Why are you typing so much all of the sudden?'**_ **I'm here to tell you that I'm feeling like it, sort of like getting in the zone. Besides, I promise that Da Exodus will get the fourth chapter by the 17** **th** **of Feburary.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson or any of its characters or elements, neither do I own the OC, he belongs to** _ **DA Exodus.**_

"(text)" – People talking

' _(text_ )' – People thinking

 **Chapter Four**

Percy was ecstatic.

Right now an eleven year old Percy was getting ready to do his first solo mission! It was a simple one as he was just being tested, but it was his first one! He had his bow and his quiver full of silver arrows. His daggers are sheathed at his sides and his canteen strapped to his side. He checked if he sharpened all of his throwing knifes. They're good, good enough to penetrate through any skin, scales or hide. He's finally ready.

"Percy! Are you ready?!"

Percy turned around to find Zoe at the entrance of his tent, inspecting him as if he was formidable opponent.

"Yeah sis, I'm ready and I've been waiting for this day for three years already." Percy said as he exited the tent with his big sister.

"That's good to hear, the whole hunt was hoping for that."

"Why's that?"

Zoe smirked, "Because we didn't raise you to be coward and a weakling."

Percy pouted, "Hey!" Zoe laughed.

The two walked towards the edge of the camp where the rest of the hunt was, including his mother.

"Are you ready young one?" Artemis asked as she inspected his attire and his weapons. "Looks like you've got everything you need, that's good." Percy smiled.

"Of course I do. After all, I was taught by the best." This brought a bigger smile to his mother.

"Yes, you were. Now about the mission, all you have to do is hunt a few hellhounds three miles north from here. Kill them and come back here."

"Yes ma'am. Wait, how do I prove that killed them?" Artemis gave a nervous giggled.

"That's simple, if you did then all you have to do is swear on the River Styx that you killed them."

"And what happens if that doesn't work?"

The whole hunt was silent after hearing that. "Trust me son, you don't want to break it or lie about it." Artemis said seriously as she gently gripped his shoulders. "Grave consequences come to those that break the oath."

This scared Percy since he rarely sees his mother act like this.

"O-okay mom."

"Everything will be okay brother. Just don't get killed and come back with some monster powder on yourself." Phoebe encouraged as she patted his shoulder. Percy smiled and nodded. It felt good to know that his sisters believe in him.

"Alright then, I'll be back." Percy then ran north, his eyes burning with determination.

 _~Time Skip~_

It didn't take him long to see traces from the hellhounds. Percy looked at the ground and saw pieces of blood-stained hair and the faint smell of sulfur was in the air.

' _I must be getting close._ ' Percy thought as he followed the scent of sulfur.

"Hmm…maybe it would be better if I travel by trees." Percy thought aloud. It would be better considering he won't leave tracks and the monsters wouldn't expect an attack from the trees. He climbed up on the nearest tree with the speed and skill of a true hunter. His training with sisters have helped him become a master at parkour and had the skills of an MMA fighter when it came to hand-to-hand combat. He jumped from branch to branch until he saw black blurs and heard howling in the distance.

' _Almost there.'_ Percy could feel his blood boiling with excitement. He stopped thirty meters away from the pack of hounds. He saw them perfectly. Despite them being monsters, he had respect for them. They were like actual wolves, being in packs and working together to survive. His eyes narrowed when he saw two hellhounds shredding up a deer and a doe. His mother's sacred animal.

"Oh they're going to pay for that." Percy quickly equipped his bow and drew one of his arrows. He slowly but steadily aimed at the smallest hound in the pack.

"Goodbye." Percy released the arrow and smiled when he saw arrow embed itself between the eyes before the damn monster exploded into powder.

Percy drew another arrow and shot another hound before they could react. Soon the pack began to go crazy and looked around for their killer. Fortunately for Percy, they didn't look up or scatter out of the area. It soon became easy picking targets as Percy shot arrow after arrow at the poor monsters. To be honest, he didn't think of this as fair hunting, but then again, it's the survival of the fittest. The two minutes of shooting, two and a half hellhounds have been killed and turned to golden powder. Percy put his bow away and jumped off the tree and landed in the pile of monster dust. It helped break his fall, but that didn't mean that the fall didn't hurt.

"Oh…my back." Percy groaned out. He looked around to see if there was any other monsters left but saw that all of them were either gone or fled to safety.

"Well that wasn't so bad. Now for me to go home and-"

"You're not goin' anywhere meatsack!" A deep growl was heard behind Percy. Percy drew his daggers out and jumped away from the voice. And it was a good thing too, because a huge axe crashed down on the spot where Percy was. Percy got into a defensive stance and glared at his attacker. It was a Cyclops that was easily fifteen feet. The thing was muscular and _very_ hairy. It reminded Percy of a giant, fat, one-eyed werewolf. The Cyclops had on a type of tunic made of some kind of fur pelt that tied with thick vines.

"Who are you?!" Percy demanded. The Cyclops laughed.

"Why should I tell you demigod? You don't even look like a proper snack." The monster taunted before sprinting toward the young hunter. Percy froze for a second before the shadows around him encased him and disappeared. The Cyclops stopped and stared in shock at the spot where his opponent was.

"What the Hades?! Where'd he go?!"

"Don't you dare use my uncle's name as a curse word!" Percy yelled before jumping out of nowhere and planting his foot at the monster's eye. The monster recoiled in pain and fell backwards. Percy had to thank Hades for his blessing. Shadow-traveling was awesome!

The Cyclops was clutching his head and wailed. Percy sheathed one of his daggers and took out throwing knives and threw them at the monster's side. Percy smirked as he saw the knives deep inside the monster but soon shocked to find the Cyclops still alive.

The Cyclops stopped screaming and glared at Percy with his now blood shot eye. "You're gonna pay for that twerp." He snarled before pulling out the knives and dropping them on the ground.

"You should be dead by now." Percy said in disbelief. The Cyclops chuckled darkly.

"It's gonna take more than these useless butter knives." The Cyclops got in front of Percy while he was still in shock and swatted him away with the flat of his axe into a tree. Percy groaned in pain as he fell to the ground. He felt some of his ribs cracking and he dislocated his right shoulder. He tried to stand up but the burning feeling from his ribs was too much to endure.

"I gotta admit human, you sure are tough if you're tryin' to get up now." The one-eyed monster laughed before continuing, "Looks like you deserve to know my name. The name's-AAGGHH!"

"Huh?" Percy was confused until he saw an arrow head sticking out of his chest. The arrow was glowing, as if it was made of light. Another two light arrows poked through his chest. Percy also realized that the Cyclops' skin was turning ashy.

"What is this?! No! I can't die! Not now! Grhhauuhmeaii…." The rest was gibberish as the Cyclops dissolved. Percy looked at the pile of ashes in shock before he heard someone sigh.

"That was a close one. I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to you, anything permanent at least."

Percy looked over to the voice and saw a man he would never forget. The guy was pretty tall, probably six feet if not then an inch or two shorter. He had on a leather jacket above his shirt, which he left unzipped. Underneath his jacket is a red shirt with a black hole style motif in the center. He wore long black cargo pants with combat boots. He had deep purple eyes that had a slight glow to them that showed through his long obsidian bangs. What caught Percy's attention the most was his giant, purple wings!

The man held a bow that seemed to made of silvery light and looked at the injured demigod in worry.

"Are you okay?"

"You have wings." Percy wheezed

The man chuckled before his bow disappeared and knelt down next to Percy, "I should've expected that young one." Percy was scared. He didn't who this man was but he knew he couldn't stand up against, not in his current condition. Percy tried to shadow-travel out of there but the pain at his side was too much for him to concentrate.

"Don't not worry young one. I have no intentions to hurt you. If I did, then I would have killed you already. Or better yet, let the cyclops killed you."

"Who are you?" Percy asked in fear. The man took Percy and laid him down gently; though it still hurt Percy.

"I need you to hold still and to trust me." The violet-eyed man instructed as he unbuttoned Percy's parka and ripped opened his shirt. Percy wanted to punch the man for touching him but couldn't move a muscle; his injuries were preventing him from doing so.

"Answer me dammit! Who are you?!" Percy demanded. The man looked at the young hunter's eyes for a moment before taking Percy's canteen and poured nectar on Percy's wounded side. Percy sighed in relief when he felt the pain in his side receding.

"I go by many names by humans. Demon, Monster, savior are the ones I hear often. The two I've heard the most is the Devil or Lucifer, such as the very same man from the Bible." The man, now known as Lucifer, informed the now terrified hunter.

Lucifer continued, "Though that's what people have called me, even the gods in the ancient times. To tell you the truth, I'm actually a good god." Lucifer took the canteen to Percy's mouth for him to drink some. Percy was hesitant since he doesn't know anything about this man, demon, devil or whatever he was, but he _really_ wanted the pain to be gone so he took a few sips.

"Are you feeling better young one?" Lucifer asked. Percy nodded and asked,

"Why are helping me?"

Lucifer looked at him before checking his pocket and pulling out some gauze rolls. Why did he have those? He helped Percy sit up before stripping his upper clothing and wrapping the torso, mainly focusing on the area of the wound.

"I wanted to help you young one. After all, you are my nephew."

Percy felt his heart stopped for a second after hearing the shocking news. His nephew? I'm Lucifer's nephew? No, that can't be right. It just can't! Wait a second, if I'm his nephew then that means that he's Apollo doing some prank. Yeah that's it.

"I'm not Apollo. The sun god would never have to use bandages or nectar to heal such a small wound." Lucifer said as if he read Percy's thoughts. The purple winged god continued, "I did the best I can. You need to go back to the hunt to rest for at least a week and I recommend going back now, because Zeus is nearby and I don't want my precious nephew to be discovered yet."

Percy dumbly nodded and stood up but remembered that his shoulder was still dislocated. He hissed in pain and gripped his arm.

"Oh, I forgot the shoulder is still dislocated. Looks like I have to pop it back into place and since I'm in a hurry I'll have to do it the quick and painful way. Hope you have something to bite on." Lucifer grabbed his arm.

"W-wait! You can't-"

 _POP!_

 _SNAP!_

"AAAGGHHHH! FUCKING SHIT IT HURTS! WHY?!"

"You should be fine now. Oh and before I forget, I have two things for you." Lucifer snapped his fingers and two small shadowed figures appeared in front of Percy. The first figure came out of the shadows and revealed itself to be…

"A puppy?" Percy said through clenched teeth as he clutched his now-fixed shoulder. Lucifer smiled.

"Just not any puppy, he's a Dire Wolf pup. A strong species of wolves that has long been extinct. As for your other gift," The purple winged god put his hand into the shadow and pulled out a black necklace with a pendant at the end. The pendant itself was shaped as a drakon encircling the earth and chasing its own tail.

"This is something that I recommend to wear at all times. It has another form, though I have no idea what it is." Percy looked at the god in disbelief.

"You don't know what it is? You're giving me something that you don't even know what it does?!"

Lucifer raised his hands in defense, "Hey don't look at me. I tried to find out what it turns into, but nothing. I think you can figure it out though… eventually". Lucifer muttered the last part. Percy sighed and accepted the second one. The small Dire pup sat down right in front of Percy and wagged it's tail excitedly.

"I knew he was going to like you. Anyway better be off." Shadows began to wrap around the god as he walked away.

"Before I forget," Lucifer said before continuing, "My real name is Zaen. I thought you deserve to know since we're family."

Percy just stared at the god as he disappeared within the shadows.

Percy decided to take it easy and walked back to the hunt. It was a pretty long walk and it gave him a lot of time to think over his little talk with Lucifer or Zaen or whatever his name was. He honestly didn't know what to think about the god, but at least he knew that he could trust the god. After all, he did save him from that cyclops and didn't kill him afterward.

After two hours of walking and semi limping, he finally reached the hunt and found himself surrounded by his sisters. They helped me back into the camp when they saw me walking/limping towards them while clutching my shoulders. Zoe took my left side while Amy, one of the youngest hunters, helped me with my right. They eventually got me to my tent and searched me for any open wounds. I know it seems over kill to some people, but to me it showed that they really cared for me and that makes me happy. Artemis came in and sighed in relief when she saw me.

"I'm so glad that you've come back Percy." Artemis ran up to Percy and gave him a bear crushing hug, and I wasn't the only one suffering. It was quite unfortunate for some of the hunters since were in the way between Artemis and her son.

Artemis released Percy and the other girls and chuckled sheepishly, "My apologies girls. I didn't mean to hurt you. That bone crushing hug was just for my son." The hunters simply waved off the apology.

"Wait a minute, does that mean you actually _tried_ to hurt me?!" Percy was shocked that his mother would do such a thing. Artemis ignored his question and looked at him in the eyes.

"What happened when you were hunting?" She looked over my shredded attire and continued, "Its best that you give every detail, because these tears shouldn't have come from hellhounds."

Percy sighed before telling his story and as his mother requested, he didn't spare any details. He started from his pursuit with the pack of hellhounds, all of his sisters were listening to every word. They smiled with pride when he described how he wiped out the pack. Percy was careful when he describe his attack with the cyclops since he didn't want to worry his mother and sister with his injuries. When he finally got to describing Lucifer/Zaen and his actions, all the hunter par Zoe were either scowling in anger or was curious of his actions. Zoe actually looked pale when he described the mysterious god; this was weird for Percy because he never saw Zoe like that before. It was even more shocking when he saw _Artemis_ getting pale, which got Percy worrying about their health. By the time Percy finished his story, except the parts mentioning the god being his uncle and his name, the hunters looked at each other and look at each other in worry.

Artemis regained her posture and looked at the hunters, "Ladies, I need to talk to Percy for a moment. While I do this, continue what you were doing." The hunters quickly nodded and left the tent. Artemis kneeled down in front of Percy.

"Percy, I need to know more about that man. Did he say anything else?"

Percy gulped then stuttered, "Y-yeah, he did. He told that I'm his nephew."

Artemis' eyes widened, "Your nephew? Do you mean Apollo?" Percy shook his head.

"I thought that too, but the way he acted didn't fit Apollo's personality. He told me his name though."

"Which was…?"

"Zaen."

Artemis' skin began to turn paper white and sweat rolled down her forehead, "Zaen…" She muttered under her breath.

"Mom, are you okay?" Artemis mentally shook her head and gave Percy a ghost smile,

"Y-yes young one, I'm fine. It's just that his name brought back some old memories, that's all." She stood up and walked out of the tent. Percy sighed and leaned back on his bed. He was about to drift off to sleep before feeling something small and furry cuddling up beside him.

"Hmm?"

He looked to his side and saw the Dire puppy nuzzling against his side. Percy sat up and pulled the puppy onto his lap, gently scratching the small one's head.

"Cute." Percy muttered. He felt the puppy giving a small whimper and wagged his tail in excitement.

"Looks like you and I will be good friends." Percy muttered before he finally succumbed to sleep. The small puppy followed in suit.

 **A/N: Hey guys, that's the fourth chapter for this story! I didn't really like how this chapter ended but I thought it was nice. The purple-feathered man finally revealed himself! Conflicts are already seen in the future, but how will our favorite little demigod handle it? Find out in the future chapters! Also I'm going to stop Zoe from speaking 'Old English', it's too hard for me to do.**

 **Feb. 11, 2016**

 **Hello world of fan-fiction. This is the editor of Flaredrogan's stories. I just wanted to say that it is my pleasure to edit these stories. Although I haven't edited every single chapter of his stories, I have edited many of them. I do hope that I am doing a good enough job on them. If you have any suggestions as to any mistakes I am making then feel free to comment. The message will get to me eventually. I myself do not write though. Sorry if I disappointed you. Thank you for reading, that is all.**

 **Flaredragon out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Flaredragon here with fifth chapter! I am truly sorry for not updating this at all! I'M SORRY SORR SORRY!...**

 **Now that got that out of the way, I'll still be continuing this story. I won't abandon any of my stories, understand?**

 **I don't own the Percy Jackson series or their characters. I also don't own the OC, who actually belongs to my friend** ** _DA Exodus_** **. Oh yeah, one more thing, Not OC-Centric.**

 **Chapter Five**

"Well this is fun."

It was almost midnight and Percy was patrolling the edge of camp with his dire pup (who's about a year old now) and the other wolves. He didn't mind being with the wolves. In fact, he loves hanging out with the wolves, but doing night patrol is boring and he hates doing it, but as any hunter he has to do patrol. No matter how cold, dark or boring it is.

"I wonder what my crazy uncle is doing right now." Percy thought aloud.

It's been a year after Percy met Zaen. He had tried to communicate with the god but wasn't having any luck. Sometimes he wondered if Zaen actually exists or not. Percy sighed and continued on with patrol, hoping that he would get an answer from his 'uncle' soon.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Half an hour has passed since Percy began patrolling around the camp. Most of the wolves left to either hunt or going back to sleep, the only one that stayed with Percy was his dire pup.

"Well girl, our shift is almost over." Percy said with a yawn. The dire pup barked excitedly, she _really_ wanted to go back to Percy's bed.

"Hello Percy, how is my young nephew doing?" A calm voice spoke from behind.

Percy drew his bow and arrow to the voice and glared at the figure,

"You have two seconds to leave before I- Zaen?!"

Percy was shocked to see the god that saved his ass last year. Even though he was glad to see the god again, he didn't lower down his guard. He kept his arrow aimed at the god.

"What are you doing here Zaen?" Percy asked in a low voice, "You know what will happen to males that get to close to the hunt."

"I appreciate the warning but I seriously doubt that the hunt would catch me." Zaen claimed before being engulfed himself and Percy in shadows. Before Percy could even react the shadows disappeared, though he was shocked that he was no longer with the hunt. Instead he and Zaen were at an edge of a cliff above the sea, which was lit from the moonlight.

"Why are we on a cliff?!" Percy shrieked, feeling tempted to shoot an arrow at the god's head.

"Calm yourself Percy, the reason I teleported us was so that no one could listen to our conversation." Zaen explained before summoning a small fire.

"Care to put your bow away and sit, please?"

Percy slowly lowered his weapon and put it away, though he made sure he had his daggers close to him. Even though Zaen seemed like a decent god he still didn't trust him; not completely anyway.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?"

Zaen smiled, "I want to train you."

There was nothing but silence.

.

.

.

It took a while for Percy to finally react and looked at the mysterious god as if he grew a second head, "Can you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right."

"I want to train you."

"Come again?"

"I said I want to train you."

"Could you repeat one more-"

"I said I want to train you, damn it!" Zaen snapped, "What is it that you don't understand?!"

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you to be so forward." Percy admitted, "Everything you said until now have been a bit mysterious and confusing. You know, popping up in the middle of nowhere saying you're family, never answering to my prayers, giving me a magical pendant that I don't even know what it does and then-"

"Alright I get the point, but seriously, I really want to train you."

"Why do you want to train me? Come to think of it, I don't really know you. The only thing I know about you is that you're my supposed 'uncle'. You hold too many secrets for me to trust you."

Zaen sighed when he heard this, "You're right, I do hold a lot of secrets and you barely know me." He admitted before continuing, "But you have to believe me when I tell you that I'm not bad."

"Okay, you have to be more convincing than that." Percy said.

Zaen rolled his eyes, "You are one stubborn brat. Fine, My Name is Zaen Exodias, the god of the heavens and the constellations. I'm a god that has been roaming the Earth since the times of Ancient Greece. I used to be in Olympus, but…well…let's just say that Zeus and I had some disagreement and banished me. Man I hate that arrogant ass."

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"How is there thunder?! There isn't any clouds in the sky!" Percy yelled out.

"Gods tend to do things that don't make sense. Anyway as to why I want to train you, I want to train you so you could help demigods and control your powers."

Percy's jaw dropped, "My what?!"

Zaen smiled, "Your powers my little nephew. You got them from your parents."

"T-That can't be, my mom was murdered and my dad-"

"Is immortal," Zaen interrupted "both your parents are immortals, elder gods to be exact."

Percy looked at the crazy god and shook his head. He was processing everything he has heard so far and sighed. He looked at Zaen with a frown,

"You're telling me that both my parents are gods."

Zaen nodded, "They're more like primordial gods."

Percy chuckled, "Of course, they have to be the primordial gods. Who are my parents?" Percy asked, finding everything hard to believe.

Zaen looked at bit nervous when he heard the question, "I shouldn't really tell you, not yet."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"We're getting off the subject of why I want to train you." Zaen said as he summoned some marshmallows and a stick. He put one of the marshmallows on the stick and began roasting it.

"I want to train you so you can control your powers and become stronger. The main reason is so you can help out demigods throughout the nation; protect them from monsters or from abusive mortals."

"Aren't there some people that can do that?" Percy asked.

Zaen nodded, "Yes, there are people that do that, mainly satyrs." Zaen continued, "Satyrs often protect young demigods and lead them to a safe haven for demigods. This safe haven is similar to a camp, but there are only so many satyrs and they can't be able to bring all of the demigods to the camp."

Zaen removed the slightly brunt marshmallow from the fire and ate it, "I want you to bring these demigods to not only to this precious camp but also to the hunt, I bet your mother would like that."

Percy nodded his head to show he understood everything he heard so far, "Look Zaen, I think what you're asking for is good and very helpful to all those poor demigods but what makes you think that I'll actually say yes? I'm part of the hunt and I can't just leave them to go and train with you or to help some demigods I don't even know."

Zaen was quiet for a few seconds before nodding his head, "Yeah, you're right."

Percy blinked in confusion, "What?"

"You're right; you don't really have to leave the hunt just so I can train you, but at least do it for the demigods. After all, you were one of those demigods yourself, right?"

Percy's eyes widened and gripped his parka, right above the spot where his scar is. He thought about what the god said and couldn't help but agree with him. Percy let go of his parka and stood up, glaring at the god across from the fire.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Zaen raised an eyebrow, "Okay in what, to help out with the demigods or with me training you?" The god asked before eating his second roasted marshmallow.

"Both."

Zaen smiled, "That's good; very good my young nephew. I'll give about you two hours to prepare your stuff and say goodbye to everyone."

Percy frowned after hearing this, but he knew that he could only do this if he leaves the hunt.

Zaen looked at Percy's expression and smiled, "Don't worry about leaving the hunt for very long, you can visit them during our training."

Percy relaxed after hearing that. Zaen snapped his fingers and the fire went out

"I think it's time for me to get you back, I believe your puppy is worried sick."

 _~Time Skip~_

Percy was in front of Artemis' tent and sighed. The sun was beginning to rise and the only ones that are up are Percy, Zoe and Phoebe. Percy wanted to tell Artemis early since he didn't want to face the entire camp, not yet. He knew he couldn't resist his little sisters if they try to get him to stay.

Percy entered the tent that he once used to sleep in (he had his own tent ever since he was ten). He saw his mother sharpening one of her knife before she looked up to see him. She smiled warmly and put away her knives.

"Morning Percy, what brings you here at this hour? You'd usually be sparring with Phoebe by now."

Percy looked at Artemis, looking unsure and scared, "Mom, I need to tell you something…"

Percy explained to Artemis about his recent meeting with Zaen and about leaving to help out demigods and get some girls to join the hunt. Artemis listening closely and carefully, her expression was hard to read but it definitely showed that she wasn't happy. By the time Percy was done, he looked down and waited for his mother's response. He didn't know what her response would be exactly but he knew he like it.

Artemis gently grabbed Percy's chin and made him see her.

"Are you really leaving the hunt?"

Percy slowly nodded, feeling horrible since he basically told her that he's leaving the hunt.

"I'm sorry mom, but I-"

"There's no need for apologies," Artemis interrupted, "It's your choice my son. I can't force you to stay."

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing, "S-so it's okay?"

"Normally no, I usually do not trust random gods taking away my hunters for some missions or training, but Zaen is an exception. I can trust him," Artemis then narrowed her eyes at Percy, "but promise me that you won't forget everything that I taught you, okay?"

Percy gulped, "I promise I won't."

Artemis stopped glaring and smiled at her son, "Good, if you're going soon than I suggest you say goodbye to your sisters now before they get together and 'convince' you to stay."

Percy shivered at the thought of the hunt ' _convincing_ ' him to stay. No doubt that they would aim their arrows at his nether regions or probably get Phoebe and Zoe to beat him down.

"Y-yeah, good idea." Percy said before leaving and telling the other hunters the news.

Artemis simply shook her head and had a sad smile, "I really hope you come back safely my son…"

 _~Time Skip~_

It was past seven and the entire hunt was awake and saying good to their brother. Percy's dire pup was right next to him and licking her paw. Percy had everything he needed with him. He had his bow and at least thirty arrows with him, two hunting knives, a canteen of nectar, about 300 mortal cash and 20 drachmas. Percy looked at all of his sisters one final time.

"I'm going to miss all of you. I'll make sure to contact all of you every now and then."

All of the hunters said the usual 'goodbyes' and farewells', along with a few of the young hunters crying a bit. They will surely miss their brother.

When they were finally done with all the goodbyes and hugs, Percy was developed in shadows for a few seconds. When the shadows released him he found himself in front of Zaen, who was relaxing on a tree stump and listening to his walkman. He looked up at Percy and smiled.

"Hey Percy, it's about time. Are you ready?"

Percy was about to say yes until he realized his dire pup wasn't with him. Though before he could say anything about it, a small black shadow appeared next to him and his puppy got out of the portal.

"It's great to see you here girl." Percy took the dire pup in his arms and let her lick his face. Zaen walked up to them and tapped Percy's shoulder.

"I don't mind your little time with your puppy but we have to get going. Our first location is pretty far away from here." Zaen said before walking west.

Percy quickly followed with his pup in his arms, "Where are we going first?"

Zaen looked back at Percy and smiled, "We're going to Los Angeles."

 **A/N:**

 **Flaredragon: Hey guys, so that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and I promise you that the next update won't be anywhere** ** _near_** **that long.**

 ** _SMACK!_**

 **Flaredragon: OW! What the Hell was that for?!**

 **DA Exodus: That's for taking so long to write this. You really have to focus on this story more.**

 ** _WHACK!_**

 **Flaredragon: And** ** _that's_** **for last time. Anyway, I'll be working on the next chapter ASAP. Until next time,**

 **July 31, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Flaredragon here with sixth chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner, I have other stories to update and working on new stories or one-shots.**

 **I'll try to update this one sooner, but it'll hard since this story isn't the most motivated and I've been busy with college work.**

 **I don't own the Percy Jackson series or their characters. I also don't own the OC, who actually belongs to my friend** ** _DA Exodus_** **. Oh yeah, one more thing, Not OC-Centric.**

 **Chapter Six**

"Come on, you can do it."

"I…c-can't do it…*gasp*"

"Of course you can! You only have five more to do!"

"Easy for you to say you bastard! You're not the one doing this!"

"Stop complaining or else you won't have any meat for the rest of the month."

"I hate you…"

Right now Percy was doing pushups while Zaen was watching his nephew suffering.

Well, to be more accurate…

Percy was doing pushups with the god on his back and there were pins, thumb tacks, and broken glass underneath Percy. Zaen told Percy to do two hundred pushups, while still being on top of him, and made sure to do deep push up and making sure not to fall top of the pointy and sharp objects; the perfect motivation to not fall down.

"I…*wheeze*…hate you!"

"Come on, you have four more to go."

"You're fucking insane!"

"You have three more."

Percy would have glared at the purple winged god if said god wasn't on his back. The young hunter was sweating all over his body. He could feel the breeze blowing on his bare chest as the sweat dripped onto the broken glass. He was doing his best to keep from collapsing on the dangerous things below him, but his arms were nearly at his limit.

"Come on Percy, you still have two more to go. How would you feel if your sisters saw you like this? Not being able to do a lousy two hundred pushups."

Percy's eyes widened and clenched his teeth, "Shut up! I'll show you that I can this!"

Zaen smiled and did his best to hold in his laugh, ' _This kid gets worked up way too easily._ '

Zaen thought back to the time that he and Percy went to the underworld. It wasn't easy to get there. They had to fight several dozen monsters along the way and had to convince Charon to take them down there, which meant they had to use a chunk of their cash. Then they had to get through the security and Cerberus. It was all real pain to get through all that just to see Hades and asked if the god could train Percy to master shadow travel.

Zaen chuckled when Hades nonchalantly agreed to their request. He remembered when Percy's jaw dropped from the god's attitude.

Anyway, it took Percy nearly seven months, _seven months_ , to master shadow travel and being able to use it whenever he wanted. It wasn't easy for Percy to master it, even though the ability was a blessing from Hades himself. Zaen enjoyed it when Percy screws up shadow traveling and ends up in China or in front of the president.

By the time that Percy mastered shadow travel. Hades bid them farewell and gave them an escort out of the underworld.

By then, it was easier for Zaen and Percy to travel around and saving demigods across the country, but Zaen still had Percy train his body in order to do a good job saving demigods.

Zaen was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Percy trembling underneath him. He looked down and saw the poor hunter beginning to lose consciousness.

"I think you did enough for today." Zaen got off his back, which caused Percy to finally relax and sighed.

"Finally, I could use a brea-AGHH!"

Percy flew ten feet when Zaen kicked him on his side. Percy gracefully landed like a sac of soggy potatoes.

Percy groaned, "Why…"

Zaen walked towards the downed teenager and patted him on the head, "Because you looked super tired and thought you didn't have the strength to get away from the pins and broken glass."

Percy just looked at the bizarre god in front of him and sighed, "Thanks a lot…bastard."

Zaen gave the injured teen a smile and a canteen, "Great! Here's a canteen of nectar. It will help you get your strength back. See you tomorrow."

And just like that, the god vanished into darkness; the only things that showed he was there were a few purple feathers.

Percy groaned and cursed his uncle before grabbing the canteen and took a few small sips. His arms felt like lead and burned when he moved them, but it was worth it since he could feel the nectar healing his body and could feel his strength returning back to him.

"I wonder what time it is?" Percy wondered aloud as he looked outside. He could see the sun beginning to set along the horizon. The young hunter sighed when he saw the sky beginning to darken.

"I guess it's time to save some more demigods." Percy thought as he went to his gear and prepared for the trip. When he was done packing up, he gave a loud whistle and yelled,

"Angel, come here girl!"

It wasn't even three seconds before he was tackled down to the ground by a large creature. Percy grunted in pain when his head hit the ground, but smiled and laughed when he felt the large canine licking his face.

"Hey Angel, I miss you too but can you _please_ stop licking my face?" The young hunter heard some whimpers before feeling the weight off his body. Right before him was his one and a half year old wolf pup. She was at his waist and had soft, beautiful grey fur; which sometimes shines silver in the moonlight. Her eyes shined a golden yellow that showed intelligence and bravery. Just looking at her you could tell that she was smart and powerful, just like how a wolf should be.

"Are you ready for tonight Angel?"

His only responses were her tail wagging and her eyes shining with excitement, "I'll take that as a yes."

Percy closed his eyes and thought hard, "I remember Zaen telling me about a young girl in the next city over needing some help; something about an abusive older brother." The young hunter frowned when he remembered this the girl's only 'gaurdian' being her older brother. From the times he rescued demigods, the majority of them were from abusive or aggressive guardians, not many monsters. The annoying part was most of these guardians were horrible fathers, uncles, or even grandfathers; along with the occasional bad brother. It just showed why his mother created the hunt and recruited so many young girls.

Percy sighed and began to envelop himself in shadows, "Come on Angel, no time like the present."

The next thing they knew was that the two were in an ally in some city. Percy and Angel walked out of the ally to see that it was drizzling and that there were in what seemed like living quarters; apartments to be exact. It was already dark and there were only a few people out in the streets due to the light rain.

Percy grabbed the note that had the location to the child and a small map. Angel looked at her friend/master with curiosity. The young hunter noticed his friend's stare and sigh.

"My uncle only gave us this note to track her down Angel. For a god that can summon things and make creations by a snap of their fingers, he certainly likes me to do things the old fashion ways; no tracking device or a detector for helpless demigods." Even Percy preferred to find these demigods quicker and bring them to safety sooner; he appreciated the fact that he could still practice his tracking and hunting skills.

Percy looked around for street signs and smiled, "It seems like we're close Angel." The hunter shadow traveled again and found that he was in front of the apartment where the girl was at. He turned to his side and saw Angel looking at him, waiting for orders or a treat.

"You stay here Angel and guard the entrance; if you sense anyone coming or the brother waking up, then let me know, okay?" Angel gave a small nod of confirmation.

Percy pulled out his knife before shadow traveling again and found himself in the living room. The first thing that he noticed was the smell of alcohol and empty beer cans on the ground and coffee table. He frowned as he saw this and thought of the brother most likely being an alcoholic. That thought alone brought back the memories before the hunt.

He ignored the painful memories before carefully walking through the living and checked for any signs of the little girl, such as hearing her crying or finding extra locks on the door, to make sure she wouldn't escape or something. It didn't take long before he heard some someone sniffling and a few sobs.

' _Found her._ ' He quickly found the room that had the sounds came from and saw several locks on the door; all of them on the outside.

The young hunter scowled at this, "I hate it when sons of bitches lock children in their rooms." He took out a small bag from his backpack and took out some tools and metal wires. Personally, he would rather shadow travel inside, but he didn't want to scare the little girl by suddenly coming out of the shadows like some monster or demon, so he'd have to do it the old fashion way.

' _I have to thank Phoebe for teaching me how to do this._ ' Percy thought as he worked on the locks. It didn't take long as he worked through each lock on the door until he was at just at the chain on the top. He packed up his tools and slightly opened the door and peeked inside.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" He asked in a gentle tone. He didn't know what exactly happened to the girl, so he had to be careful and subtle. The first thing he noticed was that the girls was under the sheets and slightly trembling.

"P-P-Please d-don't hurt me."

Percy's heart nearly shattered when he heard how broken and fragile the girl's voice was. How could anyone hurt children? Hurt the innocent? It's not right nor is it fair.

In a soft tone, he whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you little one. I came here to help you young one."

Out of any reaction that Percy was expecting, he did _not_ expect the girl to cower even more and quickly went under her bed; too fast for him to even see her properly. He internally sighed at the progress he was making, but he understood that things like this needed time and understanding, especially if the young demigods had nothing but trouble, pain, and abuse in their early lives.

"P-Please leave me alone!"

Percy gulped when he realized that the girl would need more than words to convince her, "Little one, I know I'm asking a lot for you to trust me, but I am here to help you."

"H-How will you h-help me?" The girl timidly asked, who was still trembling and no doubt crying.

"I will help you leave this place and away from your brother forever."

"F-forever?" Percy smiled a little when he heard the girl's tone. She was still stuttering in fear, but he noticed that it held more…hope and bits of happiness.

"Yes, forever little one. I know a place that you would love and it will better than this place would ever be."

Percy didn't receive an immediate response. It was about a minute before the little girl poked her head out from under her bed. From what he could see the girl looked to be around nine or ten. Her hair was blonde and curly, but at the moment it was a mess. The part that got his attention was that her eyes were grey; a beautiful shade of shining grey.

' _Blonde hair and gray eyes… she must be a daughter of Athena._ ' Percy looked closer and saw that she had a small bruise above her left eye.

"Really?" The small girl asked as she finally looked at the thirteen-year-old hunter with wide eyes.

"Really little one." Percy slowly opened the door and held out his hand. The girl flinch when she saw his hand out, but slowly got out of from under her bed and slowly reached for his hand. Her pajamas were a faded blue with some superheroes on her shirt.

"A-Are you serious mister?"

Percy smiled, "Of course I am young one, and my name is Percy, Percy Jackson. What's your name little one?"

The girl blushed in embarrassment as she looked at her toes, "Kayla Lower."

"Kayla, that's a pretty name little one." Percy gently took her hand to lead her out of the apartment, but he froze when he heard Angel howling.

"Was that a wolf?" Kayla asked, scared from the loud howl.

' _Damn it!_ ' Percy cursed in his mind as he heard footsteps in the house; they sounded heavy and close and from see how way Kayla was trembling, it must be her brother.

' _Looks like I have to take care of the bastard_.'

Percy turned around and saw a tall young man who seemed to be in his early twenties. The young man was in nothing but his sweatpants and a ripped stained t-shirt, which left most of his muscles exposed. The brother had short black hair and brown eyes that showed anger and hatred, which was directed towards Percy at the moment. The next thing that Percy noticed was that he had an aluminum bat in his hand. The man glared hard at the hunter and gritted his teeth.

"What the fuck are you doing in my place?!"

Kayla flinched behind the young hunter while Percy himself looked unfazed, but he was on high alert for anything that the guy might do.

"I'm here to take Kayla away from you," Percy said as he got the young girl behind her; making sure she was out of harm's way.

The man scowled at the hunter before turning around, "If that's what you really want then fine. You can take that piece of trash with you; it would make life easier for me."

To say that Percy was surprised was a complete understatement. From the past few times he rescued children, he had to either fight the adults or sometimes kill them in order to save the demigods, but this guy, Kayla's _brother_ didn't even raise a fist! Did he care that little for his own sister?!

"Ryan…" Kayla sounded completely heartbroken at seeing her brother just abandoning her.

The brother, now known as Ryan, turned around and glared at both of them, "Get the fuck out of here before I change my mind or kill you!"

Kayla flinched and cry into Percy's shirt while the young teen held her close. To be honest, Percy wanted to beat the shit out the brother even more now, but his mission was to get Kayla safe and sound; not crippling the horrible brother.

"Come on Kayla, let's go." Percy said as he and the young walked away from the young man and out of the messy apartment. By the time the left the apartment, Kayla began sobbing and tears flowed down her cheeks.

Percy hated to see children cry, so he hugged her to his chest and whispered, "It's okay Kayla. He won't hurt you anymore, I promise."

Kayla continued to cry for a few more minutes before finally calming down and just leaning against the hunter.

"Are you feeling better Kayla?"

The young girl nodded before dozing off and falling asleep in his arms. Percy gave a sad smile before frowning, ' _Even though he let us go without a fight, he won't go without a few scars._ '

Percy whistled and Angel appeared, "Angel, I want you to chew the man into pieces."

The wolf's tail shook in excitement before running into the apartment. Percy carried the girl in his arms and had shadows surround the two.

"I know you'll love the hunt Kayla." Percy whispered before he shadow traveled with the sleeping girl in his arms before he could hear the brother's screams or see blood splattering.

 _~Time Skip~_

It has been a week since Percy rescued Kayla from her brother and that week was mainly helping out Kayla with any injuries and wounds and full gaining her trust; not to mention explaining to the young girl bout the gods and monsters and how everything from the Greek myths are true. She took it better than he expected, which amazed the hunter. He also made sure that Zaen was away from Kayla throughout entire week; much to the god's annoyance.

Right now, they were a few hundred meters away from Artemis' camp and Kayla didn't look very confident.

"I'm nervous Percy. What if they don't like me?"

"I'm sure they will like you. I grew up with them and they love me; even though I'm a boy so you'll be just fine."

"Really?"

Percy smiled, "How about this, I walk with you over to them and be with you until you decide?"

Kayla's eyes lit up, "I would love that."

Percy smiled and gently ruffled up the young blonde's hair, much against her protests. Angel barked happily at the two as she was enjoying the loving scene in front of her. Throughout the week, Kayla has grown to love the huge puppy and enjoyed how loving the wolf could be.

"Come on Kayla, time to for you to meet my mom."

The young blonde smiled and followed the teen. It didn't take long before the wolves from the hunt ran towards Percy and tackled him. Kayla was surprised that ten to fifteen wolves pounced on the teen; it was even more surprising when they began licking his face and clothes.

"Come on guys, I'm trying to do something!" Percy begged as the wolves kept licking him or playing with him, "I miss you too but please get off of me!"

"Get off of Percy this instance!"

The cry of command was enough for the pack to stop harassing the poor hunter and jumped off him. Percy groaned when he stood up; it felt taking a bath of dog slobber. Gross.

The command came from none other than his mother, Artemis.

"Mom, it's great seeing you again!" Percy ran to give his mom a hug but was pinned down on the ground by several arrows.

"Sorry son, as much as I love you, I do not want to be smothered by wolf saliva." Artemis looked at the nervous blonde and sweetly asked, "What is your name young one?"

"M-My name is K-Kayla."

Artemis gave a warm smile to the girl in front of her and gestured her to follow, "Come with me Kayla, I think it's best for you to follow. Percy?"

"Yes mom?" Percy was struggling on removing the arrows off the ground and out of his clothes.

"Would you like to come and visit or do you need to go back to Zaen?"

Percy gave a thinking face, much to Artemis and Kayla's humor, and smiled, "That crazy god can wait for a few hours; I think it's time for me to visit my family and some new recruits."

Artemis and Kayla smiled when they this, "I am happy to hear this son. Now come, I am sure that your sisters will most likely try to have you catch up to them in combat and archery."

Artemis' eyes twinkled with amusement when she saw her son's skin lose color. Kayla looked a little confused and worried when she saw her rescuer pale and slightly quivering.

"W-What's wrong with Percy?"

Artemis smiled at the young girl, "My son here has been gone for a while and I am sure that the rest of the hunt would like to see him after so long, which means combat practice and archery." The girl still looked confused but nodded nonetheless.

Percy groaned and struggled against the arrows before sighing, "Can either of you help me out?"

The goddess sighed before looking at the hunter, "I will be right there Percy. Will you help me, Kayla?"

 **A/N: Sorry for the lack of action, but I do consider this chapter important; mainly because I needed to update. Anyway, I'll be working on the others soon and a fewone-shots; including a lemon. Also, if you notice any grammar mistakes let me know. I have lost my beta reader.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **December 9, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys, it's been a super long time for this story (along with the others) and I haven't been very motivated with writing lately, but that doesn't mean that I'll give up on them. Anyway, I decided to do this chapter while also working on chapters for the other stories.**

 **I don't own any of the characters from the Percy Jackson series nor do I own the plot from the books.**

"(text)" – People talking

' _(text_ )' – People thinking

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Seven**

"I wish they could have at least held back a little," Percy mumbled as he was limping back to Zaen's current hideout.

Percy finished paying a visit to all of his sisters back at his mother's hunt and he had to endure everything that they wanted to do to him, which were quite a few things. To make it a long story short, Percy had to have a sparring match with every hunter that taught him everything he knew. The scary part was when Phoebe and Zoe teamed up against him and beat him down within two minutes. All in all, he had some bruises and possibly a few small scars, but at least _they_ had some fun out of it.

And he also stayed with the hunt until Kayla decided to stay and said goodbye to the young hunter. Kayla looked happier in the hunt's attire than Percy ever saw her throughout the week they spent together in Zaen's current hideout. Soon after Kayla officially joining the hunt and Percy resting enough from his sisters' beat downs, Percy had to leave the hunt once again and return to his uncle. He said goodbye to all of his sisters for the last time before shadow traveling with Angel.

When he appeared to the hideout, he saw Zaen packing up everything that Percy owned, including his nectar and mysterious pendant that he still couldn't open. Zaen had a serious face when he turned to Percy and handed him his stuff.

"Is something wrong uncle?" Percy couldn't help but feel a little nervous from the way Zaen's eyes weren't showing their usual shine.

"Yes, there is," The purple winged god looked like he was going to empty out his stomach as he stared at Percy, "I have to go somewhere and can't come back for about a year."

Percy's mouth dropped as he stared at his uncle in disbelief, "A _year_?!"

"If I'm lucky, but you must continue saving demigods while I'm gone and you can't contact your mother until you're at least fourteen."

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You're basically telling me that I can't see my mom for at least ten months then?" He wished he could be angry with the god in front of him, but right now he's just too shocked and confused about the sudden situation.

"I really hate doing this, but yes. You don't have to worry though; Hades said that he'll be keeping a close eye on you, so you don't have to feel alone."

The young hunter hated to admit it but having an older man watching him from who-knows-where was a little more comforting than nothing.

"Where do you have to go? Why do you have to go, what kind of situation would make a god nervous?"

Zaen bit his lip, "Let's just say there are people higher than the gods and you wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

Percy looked even more confused by that, but Zaen disappeared in a small cloud of smoke and purple feathers. Percy growled in frustration and threw his bag to the ground. Luckily, Angel came up from behind and began licking her master/best friend's face. The son of Artemis had no idea where the pup was but he was glad she could cheer him up, even if it meant covering him in wolf slobber.

"I guess we don't have a choice, do we girl?" Percy mumbled while after Angel finished with his face and lay down near the hunter's feet. He sighed as he watched his wolf fall asleep.

"Well, at least I can have some peace and quiet from my crazy uncle." Percy thought aloud as he lied down next to Angel and closed his eyes, "This is going to be a long and lonely year…"

For the first time in months, he had a dreamless sleep.

 _~Time Skip~_

Percy was slightly shivering as he was running through the snow with Angel far ahead of him. He was breathing heavily as he was trying to catch up with the large canine, which seemed to be leading him to a large castle-like building.

It had been eleven months since Percy last saw Artemis, the hunt, or even his crazy uncle, which he didn't miss all that much. Anyway, throughout the eleven months, Percy had changed quite a bit.

Percy lost his short hairstyle and let it grew out since Zaen left him, which gave a wild look whenever the wind blew at his face. His parka gear has been left behind since he grew out of it and since he couldn't find any parkas in the mall that he visited or stores that he could've have bought some, well more like _stealing_ since he ran out of mortal cash a few weeks back. Anyway, he lost his parka and went with a snow-grey army jacket and he strapped deer antlers to the back. His pants were a light gray with a quiver strapped to the leather belt and he had on a pair of heavy snow boots.

All in all, Percy looked quite different from how his sisters would have preferred, but he knew that they would be proud that he's been surviving well in the wild for nearly a year months and all on his own with Angel.

Percy continued running until he finally caught up with the wolf, he was panting and had his hand on his knees. He could have caught up better with Angel if it wasn't for the fact that he still had to carry a heavy bag of the two's supplies and his weapons.

Percy finally caught his breath and looked up at the building; it was a lot bigger up close. Not knowing where an entrance was, he decided to just shadow travel inside the building. He didn't know any spots in particular, but he didn't care as long as he got inside.

Percy looked at his best friend, "Wait for me out here Angel, okay?"

The large wolf nodded before lying down and closing her eyes. Percy rolled his eyes and shadow traveled. The next thing he knew he was in what looked was behind some bleachers in a gym.

' _Wait a second, why didn't I shadow travel sooner instead of traveling for three miles!?_ ' Percy thought with a growl as he was taking off the bag and jacket, but keeping his weapons close to him.

He looked through the bleachers of the gym realized that the people inside were having some sort of celebration, what could they be celebrating for? Or was it possibly some sort of dance or homecoming?

The young hunter shook his head and looked around and saw that the gym was nearly packed. At least a hundred people, most of them being students. He looked around, looking for his targets.

' _Targets…'_ Poor choice of words, but he knew how Hades would call people and he knew that he couldn't change that.

Ever since Zaen left Percy, Hades was helping him out with finding demigods and sending them to the same camp that he took other demigods to, including some of the girls that rejected Artemis' offer to join the hunt. Even though Hades helped out finding demigods, his manners and ways to call the children of the gods were left to be desired.

Percy found the demigods he was looking for, well at least he hoped so from the way they matched Hades' description of them. The two demigods were boy and girl, both with silky black hair and olive skin, most likely siblings; he figured they were Italian or at least of descent from Italy. The girl had a green cap and the boy was playing with some cards. Percy couldn't help but look closer at the girl, she seemed close to his age; she had beautiful black eyes and her hair looked so soft. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up. He focused again and looked at the two demigods.

The two demigods were at the corner of the gym all to themselves; a perfect chance to get to them. Percy used whatever trick he learned about the mist and used it to his advantage, which was mainly to morph his clothes to ones of semi-formal clothing and hiding his weapons from plain sight.

He walked out of the bleachers and headed towards the two demigods, all the while ignoring some of the stares from the students. He was about to approach the two before a man came out of nowhere and got in the way. The man was tall and for some reason had two different eye colors; one blue and one brown.

Percy stepped back and got away before the man could spot him. He was sure he could take on the man, but he didn't want to cause any trouble yet. Percy kept the distance between the two and wondered why the man stayed near the two demigods. Is it possible that he's …?

Percy turned his head to see three unusual teenagers; one was a weak looking man with a beanie hat with a small goatee, the second one was a teenage girl in some rock and punk outfit that really brought out her bright blue eyes and the third teen was…

"…Annabeth?" Percy was surprised. He remembered seeing her last summer, around May or June. He remembered seeing her after infiltrating a cruise ship full of monsters. He was sent there to eliminate several demigods that betrayed the gods.

Percy shook his head out of the bad memories from that day and looked at the trio; they were keeping their eyes on the two demigods while trying to act natural and dancing.

' _Since when do demigods act_ natural?' Percy thought before realizing that the man took the two demigods out of the gym. Percy went back to the back of the bleachers to get his stuff and shadow traveled out of the gym, which led him right in front of the weird man.

The tall multi-color eyed man, as well as the siblings, jumped back in surprise when they saw Percy appear out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" The man glared at the hunter. Percy looked at the man closer, realizing that the air around was weird and off. That was when Percy saw through the man's disguise and saw who he really was.

"You son of a bitch."

That was all that the weird man heard before feeling something hit the left side of his jaw and feeling a certain _crack!_ that came after it.

The next thing he was him being sent flying several meters away from the three teens.

After kicking the monster in the jaw, Percy turned and saw the boy and girl looking at him with pure shock and no doubt wondering what was happening. He was about to talk to the two before he was blinded and felt a tremendous amount of pain and then darkness.

…

…

…

Percy didn't know how long he was out but felt so much pain when he was gaining consciousness. It felt like his body was burning and there was a tingly feeling in half of his body. He opened his eyes and was did his best for his vision to go back to normal. After a few minutes, he saw that the boy and girl were behind the guy with the goatee while Annabeth and the punk girl were fighting…a manticore?

The monster wasn't much to look at and wasn't worth a good description, the only thing worth mentioning was him having the body of a lion and the tail; the tail was scorpion-like and it was shooting spikes at the two females.

It didn't matter now since he had to make sure the demigods were safe. Percy grabbed his bow and quickly grabbed two arrows from his quiver and shot at the monster, conveniently being distracted by the two girls.

"GAAAHHH!" The manticore howled in pain as it felt something piercing his upper back and neck. He turned around just in time to see an arrow piercing its left shoulder, and then another piercing the other shoulder.

" _How dare you?!_ " the manticore sneered at Percy while forgetting the girls he was fighting.

Before Percy could respond, lightning struck the monster and effectively killing him. The only thing that was left of him was a pile of sand and a bit of sulfur.

"Didn't expect lightning, but oh well." Percy groaned out as he limped towards the group. Much to his surprise, the punk girl had a spear and was aiming it at Percy. The hunter didn't know what to do but he needed to look after the two olive-skinned teens.

"What the hell is _going on_?" The young Italian girl asked. Percy felt his cheek heating up as he saw her looking straight at him in the eyes.

' _What the hell is going on with me?_ '

"That was so cool!" The young boy exclaimed, to which the girl smacked his arm, "Not now Nico!"

"But Bianca, I-"

"Who are you?" The punk girl asked, ignoring Bianca and Nico, as she stared at the hunter, who was still hurting from whatever hit him. Percy looked closer at the spear and saw bits of sparks on the weapon. That's when it dawned on him…

"…You shot me with lightning?" Percy asked though it sounded more as a fact rather than a question, as he put away his bow and drew out his hunting knives, feeling pretty pissed at the moment. The punk girl narrowed her eyes and her spear was charging with more electricity.

He didn't know why, but there was something familiar about the teenager, but the familiarity didn't sit well with him. The two warriors were about to go off on each other if it wasn't for a certain voice.

"Percy?"

Said hunter turned to see the familiar blonde and couldn't help but smile, "Hey Wise Girl, it been a while."

Annabeth's eyes widened before cracking an enormous smile and ran towards the taller teenager. Percy barely had time to drop his knives before the blonde tackled him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much, Percy! Where were you?!"

Percy chuckled when he saw the girl with the spear and the guy looking at the two hugging as if it were the craziest thing they saw today, which might have been instead of fighting a lion with a man-face and a tail that shoots out spikes.

Percy patted Annabeth on the back and said, "Hey, I love to catch up and everything Annabeth, but I need to help out those two and protect them."

Annabeth and the punk-looking girl looked at the hunter with raised eyebrows. The punk girl shook her head, "There's no way you're taking them with you, and we don't even know you are or if we can trust you."

"We can trust him, Thalia. He helped me out-" Annabeth began to explain but a horn cut her off; a hunting horn to be exact.

Percy's expression lit up like a Christmas tree when he heard the familiar sound, but he was confused when he saw Thalia's face turn to one of annoyance. He didn't have time to think about it when wolves began surrounding them and about a dozen and a half girls surrounded the group of teenagers, including the two Italian demigods.

"Great," Thalia said with heavy sarcasm, "they're here."

"Who are they?" Nico asked.

"The Hunt of Artemis," Percy said with the biggest smile he had in a long time. Thalia and Annabeth noticed his smile and were even more confused than before.

Two of the hunters, Zoe and Kayla, lowered their bows and walked towards the group, "I'm sorry for any trouble, but we sensed a monster along with some demigods and…Percy?" Zoe said, quietly whispering the last part.

Zoe's eyes widened at seeing her little brother and dropped her bow; Kayla dropped her bow as well and had an enormous smile plastered n her face. All the other hunters were shocked at hearing their brother's name and now recognized Percy, despite his different clothes and longer hair.

Percy had a huge smile as he ran towards Zoe and Kayla, much to Thalia and Annabeth shock and horror.

Thalia began chasing the hunter, "Stop you, idiot! That bitch will kill yo- Huh?"

Thalia stopped on her track when she saw Percy hugging Zoe and even more shocked when the hunter returning the hug. It soon became a small dog pile when the blonde hunter tackled the two and brought them to the ground.

"Where have you been young one?! We missed you terribly." Zoe said as she tightened her arms around Percy, same with Kayla. It was a very touching moment and one that was very comforting to Percy, but it didn't last long when the three realized their position and quickly let it go each other and put some distance between the each other.

The rest of the group were either shocked of the open display, like the rest of the hunt and Thalia, or terribly confused, like the DiAngelo siblings.

"What the hell was that?!" Thalia shrieked out.

Percy and Zoe didn't know what to say, considering they were caught doing something that a hunter shouldn't be doing; okay… that sounded a lot worse than it actually was. Kayla decided to stay quiet and let her senior hunters take the lead.

Anyway, Zoe was blushing a little from the embarrassment while Percy's face was losing color as he was trying to find an excuse good enough for Thalia and Annabeth, he didn't really care about the guy who smelled like a goat.

"We…uh… I-I…"

"Never mind what those three have done, they will be punished later. As for the rest of the hunt, we shall camp here for tonight."

Despite hearing about punishment, Percy had a bigger smile than before when he heard the very familiar voice. All the hunters, minus Percy, bowed their heads when a twelve-year-old girl with silver eyes showed up.

"Yes, Lady Artemis." They said in sync, weird…

Artemis turned to face Thalia and Annabeth and the two siblings, "You five can stay here for tonight."

"Hey, what about me?" The guy with the small goatee asked. Artemis simply rolled her eyes at his question and looked rather annoyed.

"You can stay with them satyr, but stay away from the hunters or else," Artemis ordered and the man, who apparently was a satyr, nodded eagerly with a large annoying smile.

' _I hate satyrs._ ' Percy thought with a scowl. He hated how all the satyrs have an attraction towards his mother, just because she's one with nature. He wondered how they would react if they saw all the fur and pelts in her tents.

Thalia looked like she was going to refuse the goddess' request, but Annabeth grasped her shoulder and shook her head at the punk-looking girl. Thalia's face showed bits of annoyance and reluctance, but she bowed her head at the young-looking goddess, "Thank you Artemis for your hospitality."

The goddess of the hunt nodded her head and gestured Thalia and the others to a tent that was just put up for them; it always amazed Percy how fast the hunt can set up their tents and start a fire at such speed and doing it so well. Percy was about to talk to his mother before remembering something important.

He whistled loudly before shouting out, "Angel, the hunt is here!"

It only took a minute for the large wolf to appear. She was running at top speed, making her a blur to a normal mortal, and some of the younger hunters to shriek and roll out of the canine's way. She didn't waste any time and began playing with the other wolves. Percy smiled at seeing his best friend playing with the other wolves, but his attention was brought by hearing his mother's voice.

"Young one, I need to see you and the other two in my tent immediately. What you two did was beyond inappropriate and ludicrous." While Artemis' voice sounded calm, her eyes showed anger and fury. Percy gulped and slightly shivered from the sight. He hadn't seen his mother that mad since he accidentally let the wolf pups in his mother's tent. He really didn't want to see Uncle Hades the hard way… or become a jackalope.

 _~Time Skip~_

Percy, Kayla, and Zoe were inside the tent of their goddess and waited for their punishment. Artemis was walking back and forth in her tent and occasionally look at me with a blank expression. To be honest, Percy didn't know what to think considering that he never had to go through something like this; usually, his mother would either punish him on the spot or hand him to another hunter as punishment.

This went on for about three minutes before she stopped in front of Percy. Percy gulped at seeing his mother staring at him, despite her being in her twelve-year-old form. Artemis bore her eyes into her son's for several seconds before smiling.

"I truly missed you little one." That was all that Artemis said before hugging the unprepared hunter. Percy was shocked that his mother was hugging him and not hitting him or shooting arrows at the place where the sun didn't shine.

Percy returned the hug and felt his eyes beginning to water, "I missed you as well mother, you and all my sisters." Zoe smiled at her little brother, proud of how he's becoming the first good male that she's known for a very long time. Sadly though, the warming view didn't last long.

Artemis pulled away from her adoptive son before slapping him across his face, leaving a bright red handprint, and throwing him out of her tent. While Zoe and Kayla flinched from her goddess' actions, They weren't really surprised about it. What they and Percy did wasn't supposed to happen, at least not in front of anybody outside the hunt since it would ruin the secret of him being part of the hunt.

Zoe smirked from seeing her little brother's pain and had to stop herself from laughing.

"I do not see why you are amused lieutenant since I haven't given your punishment yet." Zoe pale from hearing Artemis' words before hanging her head in defeat.

"Yes, Lady Artemis…"

Artemis nodded before looking at the younger hunter, "You will be punished as well, Kayla."

The blonde hunter was slightly trembling before nodding vigorously. Artemis gave a small smile to the two females before turning to her son outside the tent, who was rubbing the cheek that she slapped.

"Young one, could you please send the sister of the DiAngelos to see me?"

Percy nodded before standing up and walking towards the tent where the demigods, and satyr, were staying at. He didn't expect his mother to ask for this kind of request, but he really should have. His mother would always try to get a new recruit whenever there would be a young maiden around. Now that he thought about it, why didn't his mother asked for Thalia or Annabeth? He was curious and wondered if they had some past experience with the hunt or his mother. Percy sighed and just continued walking towards the tent, hoping that e wouldn't get electrocuted again.

~ _Somewhere Far, Far Away from North America_ ~

In a deep large hallway, Zaen was walking and silently cursing out the Fates for his luck after the meeting with….her. After the meeting…she told Zaen that he could return to America, but he had to bring _him._

Zaen was breathing deeply and began to feel his palms sweating as he walked, "Why is this happening to me? What did I do wrong to deserve this?"

"You do know I can hear you right?" The young man said behind the purple winged god. Zaen turned to give the young man a glare, but it didn't really work since he had something else on his mind.

Anyway, after eleven months of being away from his home and his nephew, he was excited to finally leave this place and go back home. Zaen sighed and gestured for the young one to continue following him. This is truly going to be a long, long, _long_ trip back home.

 **A/N: And that's it for now, I am back from college and I am free for the summer, so hopefully I'll get the chance to write more often and relax.**

 ** _DA Exodus: Hopefully you'll get to focus on this story more often and less on your drawings and Crunchyroll._**

 ** _FlareDragon: I enjoy to draw so no._**

 ** _DA Exodus: It was worth a shot, by the way, did you finish my drawing yet_**

 ** _FlareDragon: I'M WORKING ON IT!_**


End file.
